


Permanence

by LeaXIII



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaXIII/pseuds/LeaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter what you may think, I don't believe this is your fault. Any of it. And...it just feels nice to have someone that I can actually trust." (Set sometime around Entry 69.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Jay?"

"I mean, I wish I didn't have to...but what choice do we have?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"Tim, seriously, it'll be okay. I think. If nothing else, we'll save on gas money, so it's kind of a win-win anyway, right?"

"But it's just..."

"What?"

"The car's kinda the last thing you've got, isn't it?"

"...I –"

"Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean –"

"Tim, it's okay. I know. You're right, anyway. I mean, I've got the cameras, and my laptop, and clothes, and whatever else is in that bag over there..."

"Hm."

"But yeah. I guess the car is kind of the last  _big_  thing I have left since my apartment burned down. Kind of a replacement home, I guess."

"That's...I'm sorry, Jay."

"Not your fault. And anyway, it doesn't change the fact that I can't keep it anymore."

"Not even for sentimental value?"

"Didn't realize you were such a total sap."

"Shut up."

"Heh. But no. Sentimental value can't pay for a safe place to sleep tonight."

"Safe? Jay..."

"Relatively speaking, anyway. Safer than sleeping in cars."

"Yeah... Well then, if we're gonna go, I guess we better do it now."

"Right. Uh, I guess you can just follow me there, then."

"Yeah. You already got everything out of your car?"

"Yeah. Like I said, everything's in here."

"Okay. Come on."

"Jeez, why is it still so cold in March?"

"Dunno."

"Here, give me your room key, and I'll go ahead and check out."

"Cool."

"Be right back."

"...I swear, Jay, you're gonna be the death of me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"This place doesn't really look like much. Even by 'used car lot' standards."

"Yeah, I guess not, but they apparently pay cash, so here we are."

"How the hell did you know about this place, anyway?"

"Used to drive past it everyday going to school."

"Really?"

"I...took a lot of shortcuts. You know, lots of back-roads, avoiding red lights, all that."

"Listen, Jay...I'm sorry that I don't have more to offer. Financially."

"Tim, seriously –"

"I just, I can't help feeling like it's my fault we're in this whole mess in the first place, and now that I don't have a job anymore, I'm not really doing much in the way of  _helping_."

" _Stop saying that_. In case you haven't noticed, I'm out of money, too. If it weren't for you, I would've had to do this a long time ago. Except...I wouldn't have been able to, because that would leave me without any form of transportation. So I guess I would've ended up sleeping in this car, permanently. Until I had to sell it to get money for food. Then I don't know where I would have slept."

"Jay –"

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, thank you!"

"...What?"

"I would've been completely screwed if you hadn't agreed to help me find Jessica. And Alex. That 'extra' 50 bucks I used to pay for the motel last night? That was the  _last_  of my money. I mean, really, that's it. I'm out. If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck here, finding a parking lot to sleep in until Alex or that freak in the hoodie or that...that  _thing_  comes for me. But you're here, and you've got a perfectly good car, and that means that mine is kind of a luxury at this point anyway. So even if it was my makeshift 'home' there for a while..."

"...Jay. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't really know. I guess because, no matter what you may think,  _I_  don't believe this is your fault. Any of it. And as much as it sucks that all this is happening...I'm just glad that I'm not alone anymore."

"Yeah...me too."

"I guess...it just feels nice to have someone that I can actually trust. So...thanks."

"Hm."

"Anyway, this probably shouldn't take too long, so you can just stay out here if you want. I'll be right back."

"...You shouldn't trust me, Jay."

"What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
